japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto (Anime)
Naruto (ナルト) is a manga written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto that is put into an anime TV series. It's main character, Uzumaki Naruto, is a loud, Energetic, adolescent ninja who constantly searches for approval and recognition. The series maintains a balance between drama and comedy, with plenty of action interspersed. It follows Naruto and his friends' personal growth and development as ninja, and emphasises their interactions with each other and the influence of their backgrounds on their personalities. Naruto finds two friends in Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, two fellow young ninja who are assigned with him to form a three-squad under a very experienced sensei named Hatake Kakashi. Naruto also confides in other characters that he has met through the Chunin Exam. They learn new abilities, get to know each other and other villagers better, and experience a coming-of-age journey as Naruto dreams of becoming the Hokage of Konohagakure. Background :Broadcast The anime series, produced by Studio Pierrot and Aniplex, premiered across Japan on the terrestrial TV Tokyo network and the anime satellite television network Animax on October 3, 2002, and is still being aired. On September 10, 2005, Naruto had its hour-long premiere in the U.S. on Cartoon Network's Toonami. On October 28, 2009, Disney XD began airing English dubbed episodes of Naruto: Shippūden. The first series lasted nine seasons, while the second began its first on February 15, 2007. In November 22, 2012, VP of Strategic Marketing & Promotions for Cartoon Network, Jason DeMarco, has announced Naruto will make a come back to Toonami on Saturday, December 1, 2012. Also, they mentioned that it will be uncut and the time will be 12:30 a.m. est. The show will start all the way back to episode 1 and move on. In its English anime release, Naruto was aired with a TV-PG rating in the US and a PG rating in Canada. More explicit episodes, such as Jiraiya's debut and the battle with Zabuza, have been given a TV-PG-DS or a TV-PG-V rating. References to alcoholism, Japanese cultural differences, mild language, mild sexual situations, and even blood and death remain in the English version, though reduced. :Music The Naruto soundtracks were composed and arranged by Toshio Masuda. The first, titled Naruto Original Soundtrack, was released on April 3, 2003 and contained twenty-two tracks that appeared during the first season of the anime. The second, called Naruto Original Soundtrack II was released on March 18, 2004 and contained nineteen tracks. The third, called Naruto Original Soundtrack III was released on April 27, 2005 and contained twenty-three tracks. A series of two soundtracks containing all the opening and ending themes of the series, titled Naruto: Best Hit Collection and Naruto: Best Hit Collection II were released on November 17, 2004 and August 2, 2006, respectively. Of all tracks of the series, eight were selected and released as a CD called Naruto in Rock -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- that was released on December 19, 2007. Each of the three movies of the first anime series has a soundtrack that was released near its release date. On October 12, 2011, a CD collecting the themes from Naruto Shōnen Hen was also released. Various Drama CD series have also been released in which the voice actors play original episodes. :Production Masashi Kishimoto first created a one-shot of Naruto for August 1997 issue of Akamaru Jump. Despite its high positive results in the reader poll, Kishimoto thought "the art stinks and the story's a mess!" Kishimoto was originally working on Karakuri for the Hop Step Award when, unsatisfied by the rough drafts, he decided to work on something different, which later formed into the manga series Naruto. Kishimoto has expressed concerns that the use of chakras and hand signs makes Naruto too Japanese, but still believes it to be an enjoyable read. When asked about what was Naruto 's main theme during Part I, Kishimoto answered that it is how people accept each other citing Naruto's development across the series. Kishimoto said that since he was unable to focus on romance during Part I, he was to emphasize it more in Part II, the part of the manga beginning with volume 28, despite finding it difficult. When originally creating the Naruto story, Kishimoto looked to other shōnen manga as influences for his work, although he attempted to make his characters as unique as possible. He based it off of Japanese culture The separation of the characters into different teams was intended to give each group a specific flavor. Kishimoto wished for each member to be "extreme," having a high amount of aptitude in one given attribute yet be talentless in another." The insertion of villains into the story was largely to have them act as a counterpoint to the characters' moral values. Kishimoto has admitted that this focus on illustrating the difference in values is central to his creation of villains to the point that, "I don't really think about them in combat." When drawing the characters, Kishimoto consistently follows a five-step process: concept and rough sketch, drafting, inking, shading, and coloring. These steps are followed when he is drawing the actual manga and making the color illustrations that commonly adorn the cover of tankōbon, the cover of Weekly Shōnen Jump, or other media, but the toolkit he utilizes occasionally changes.8 For instance, he utilized an airbrush for one illustration for a Weekly Shōnen Jump cover, but decided not to use it for future drawings largely due to the cleanup required.9 For Part II, Kishimoto said that he attempted to not "overdo the typical manga style" by not including "too much deformation" and keeping the panel layouts to make it easy for the reader to follow the plot. Kishomoto said his drawing style changed from "the classic manga look to something a bit more realistic." Kishimoto added that, as Naruto takes place in a "Japanese fantasy world," he has set certain rules, in a systematic way so that he could easily "convey the story." Kishimoto wanted to "draw on" the Chinese zodiac tradition, which had a long-standing presence in Japan; the zodiac hand signs originate from this. When Kishimoto was creating the setting of the Naruto manga, he initially concentrated on the designs for village of Konohagakure, the primary setting of the series. Kishimoto asserts that his design for Konohagakure was created "pretty spontaneously without much thought", but admits that the scenery is based on his home in the Okayama prefecture in Japan. Without a specific time period, Kishimoto included modern elements in the series such as convenience stores, but specifically excluded projectile weapons and vehicles from the storyline. For reference materials, Kishimoto performs his own research into Japanese culture and alludes to it in his work. Regarding technology Kishimoto said that Naruto would not have any firearms. He said he may include automobiles, aircraft and "low-processing" computers; Kishimoto specified the computers would "maybe" be eight-bit and that they would "definitely not" be sixteen-bit. Regarding the series' length, Kishimoto showed surprise when the series reached its tenth volume as a result of its popularity. He has also stated at the time that he already had a visual idea of the last chapter of the series, including the text and the story. However, he noted that it could take a long time to end the series since "there are still so many things that need to be resolved." Sagas *Introduction Arc (episode 1 - 5) *Land of Waves Arc (episode 6 - 19) *Chunin Exam Arc (episode 20 - 67) *Invasion of Konoha Arc (episode 68 - 80) *Search for Tsunade Arc (episode 81 - 100) *Land of Tea Arc (episode 102 - 106) *Sasuke Retrieval Arc (episode 107 - 135) *Land of Rice Fields Arc (episode 136 - 140) *Mizuki Strikes Back Arc (episode 141 - 147) *Search for the Bikochu Arc (episode 148 - 151) *Curry of Life Arc (episode 152 - 157) *Bounty Hunter Arc (episode 159 and 160) *Land of Birds Arc (episode 162 - 167) *Land of Sea Arc (episode 169 - 173) *Impostor Arc (episode 175 - 176) *Hoshigakure Arc (episode 178 to 183) *Land of Vegetables Arc (episode 187 - 191) *Third Great Beast Arc (episode 195 and 196) *Trap Master Arc (episode 197 - 201) *Kurama Clan Arc (episode 203 - 207) *Shinobazu Arc (episode 209 - 212) *Menma Arc (episode 213 - 215) *Ultimate Weapon Arc (episode 216 - 220) Difference from Anime to Manga :Part I *In the anime, Sasuke, Sakura and their classmates from Team 8 and 10 are introduced at the beginning of the story. In the manga Sasuke and Sakura first appeared in the third chapter, the other six were introduced at the beginning of the Chunin Exam Arc. *In the manga, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage Residence to steal the Scroll of Seals and is caught by Sarutobi Hiruzen, but escapes by using Sexy Technique. In the anime, Hiruzen simply sends out the ninja after Naruto, and is exposed to the Sexy Technique when he refuses to accept Naruto's ninja registration photo. *In the manga, Iruka discards Mizuki's shuriken after he pulls it out of his back,105 but in the anime he throws it back at Mizuki. *In the manga, after Team 7 is formed, Sasuke is seen eating outside of a window with Naruto inside preparing an attack. In the anime, Sasuke is seen eating inside the window instead and Naruto attacks from outside. *In the manga, before battling Zabuza for the first time, Naruto throws two shuriken into the bushes, one of them nearly hitting a snow white rabbit. In anime, it was two kunai instead. *In the manga, Momochi Zabuza kills Toriichi Kumade with a tanto. In the anime, he uses a kunai. *In the manga, when Kakashi tells Zabuza that his future is death, he only has his Sharingan eye open. In the anime, both of his eyes are open. *In the manga after Kakashi's first encounter with Zabuza; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura attempts to look at his face while he is sleeping. In the anime, this event is simply skipped. *In the manga, the Chidori surrounds the user's hand in lightning. In the anime, it creates lightning in the palm of the user's hand. *In the manga, during the second phase of the Chunin Exams, Team Kurenai gets their second scroll from a Konoha team. In the anime, it was changed to a team from Amegakure. *In the manga, when Anko fights Orochimaru, she used daggers. However, in the anime, she used senbon. *When Shikamaru, Ino and Choji appear after Neji has spotted them, Shikamaru is to the left and Choji to the right of Ino but after Neji starts to walk off, they change places. *In the manga, Tenten and Temari's fight was never shown, due to Sakura and Ino's conversation occurring during their fight. However in the anime, Tenten and Temari's match was shown due to Sakura and Ino's conversation occurring before Tenten and Temari's match. *In the manga, Jiraiya starts Naruto's training at the Konoha Hot Springs. In the anime, he tries to escape from training by attempting to elude him through a series of antics, eventually he trains him nearby a river. *In the anime, Jiraya's conversation with Ebisu takes place before Dosu is killed by Gaara. Additionally, the anime moved the scene of Baki and Kabuto's conversation to take place immediately after Dosu's death instead of having Jiraiya's conversation in between both of these scenes. But in the manga, this scene takes place after Gaara kills Dosu while Kabuto's chat with Baki is shown after this scene. *In the manga, Hyuga Hiashi tells Neji the details behind his father's death himself. In the anime, he hands him a scroll written by his father. *In the manga, after a disguised Kabuto finishes healing Hinata, he knocks Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru unconscious during Naruto and Neji's fight. In the anime, he knocks them out during Sasuke's fight with Gaara, just as Akamaru recognizes Kabuto's scent. However, when this scene is shown again in a flashback in Naruto Shippuuden, it's depicted like in the manga. *In the manga, Sasuke and Kakashi arrive to the finals shortly after Shikamaru's match had ended. In the anime, the Third Hokage instead allows for another extension for Sasuke to arrive and he and Kakashi arrive just as Genma is about to cancel the match after the waiting time had expired. *In the manga, the Kusanagi looks more like a standard katana, while in the anime it is a double-edged jian. *During the Third Hokage's fight with Orochimaru he rams Monkey King: Enma, who has transformed into an adamantine staff, into the Sword of Kusanagi, and his Enma is shown partially reversing the transformation. In the anime, this is removed. *In the manga, immediately after ramming his adamantine staff into the Sword of Kusanagi, Hiruzen places explosive tags on the left leg of Hashirama and the right leg of Tobirama, they are later shown healing while standing. In the anime, the tags are placed on the left leg of Hashirama and the right arm of Tobirama, they are shown healing while lying face down. *In the manga, Senju Hashirama uses the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. In the anime, Tobirama performs it. *In the manga, when Naruto and Gamabunta do the Combination Transformation they transform into a giant fox with a single tail. In the anime, they transform into Kurama. *In the manga, when Jiraiya uses Rasengan on Gantetsu, he also steals his wallet, while in the anime, he is given it out of respect. *During Jiraiya and Naruto's search for Tsunade, Jiraiya enters a gambling parlor. While Naruto mills around he finds a coin on the ground. Wondering how the slot machine works, he decides to insert his coin. We then see Naruto has amazing luck, as he wins back an large amount of money. In the anime, this was changed to have Naruto win a lot of money in a lottery instead. *In the manga, after the group returns to the village with Tsunade and encounter Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the head after hearing Naruto state to Shikamaru he'll show him his new move explaining that a shinobi shouldn't show off their techniques. This was skipped in the anime due to the fact that Jiraiya was left behind in the hot springs they visited in the previous episode. *In the manga, Shikamaru was promoted to a chunin at some point before Naruto and Jiraiya returned from their journey of bringing Tsunade back to the village. In the anime, due to filler episodes taking place first, including the Land of Tea Arc, this was pushed back to after Tsunade had become the Hokage and she was the one who personally informed Shikamaru of his promotion. *In the manga, Lee and Guy's conversation regarding that Lee should go through the risky surgery so Lee could fulfil his dream takes place on the same night Sasuke fought against the Sound Four. In the anime, this took place after Tsunade returned to the village at the end of the Search for Tsunade Arc. *In the anime, Tsunade's talk with Lee about why he wants to go though with the surgery before mentioning that the surgery was to take place that afternoon occurred at the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc on the same day that Naruto and Sasuke fought. In the manga, this scene along with the surgery takes place on the following day shortly after the Sasuke Retrieval Team left the village. *In the manga, Neji was recruited into the Sasuke Retrieval Team after Lee heard their conversation and recommended him. In the anime, the team instead encountered both him and Lee on their way out of the village discussing the success of Lee's operation that took place the day before. *In the manga, when Sakon and Ukon are torn apart and regenerate, the dark tissue leaks out of their body and forms new arms and legs. In the anime, the arms and legs are formed out of their organs. *After bringing Naruto back from the Valley of the End, Kakashi goes to the Memorial Stone to talk with Obito. This brief scene was taken out to be used in a later episode. This chapter and the next were greatly rearranged and split up over the course of 80+ episodes of filler. This filler was used to allow the manga to get further ahead. *In the anime, when Neji suggests to Hinata that she go see Naruto off, he is in the middle of sparring with her. In the manga, it is in the middle of his sparring session with Hiashi, and the conversation is much longer, including an appearance from Kiba and Shino. The scene of Neji's training session with Hiashi and Kiba and Shino's appearance was instead used earlier in the anime at the beginning of the Mizuki Strikes Back Arc. *In the manga, an unnamed Chunin Exams proctor is shown with a tattoo on his head. In the anime, he is removed completely. Movies & OVAs :Films *Naruto movie 1 *Naruto movie 2 *Naruto movie 3 :OVAs *"Find the Four-Leaf Crimson Clover!" *"Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!" *"Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival" *"Finally a clash! Jonin VS Genin!! Indiscriminately Championships battle royal!!" Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Noriaki Sugiyama as Uchiha Sasuke *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Nana Mizuki as Hyuga Hinata *Shinji Kawada as Aburame Shino *Kosuke Toriumi as Inuzuka Kiba *Ryoka Yuzuki as Yamanaka Ino *Showtaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Kentarou Itou as Akimichi Choji *Koichi Toochika as Hyuga Neji *Yoichi Masukawa as Rock Lee *Yukari Tamura as Tenten *Akira Ishida as Gaara *Romi Park as Temari *Yasuyuki Kase as Kankuro *Hidekatsu Shibata as Sarutobi Hiruzen/Third Hokage *Hideo Ishikawa as Uchiha Itachi *Houchu Ohtsuka as Jiraiya *Masako Katsuki as Tsunade/Fifth Hokage *Toshihiko Seki as Umino Iruka *Ikue Otani as Sarutobi Konohamaru *Jurota Kosugi as Sarutobi Asuma *Eizou Tsuda as Hyuga Hiashi *Kazuaki Ito as Hyuga Hizashi *Kiyomi Asai as Hyuga Hanabi *Keiko Nemoto as Shizune, Ton Ton, Uzuki Yugao & Young Neji *Emi Sagara as Uchiha Mikoto *Kenji Hamada as Uchiha Fugaku & Aburame Shibi *Takako Honda as Mitarashi Anko *Takayuki Sugo as Senju Hashirama/1st Hokage *Kenyuu Horiuchi as Senju Tobirama/2nd Hokage & Nagato/Pain *Joji Nakata as Baki *Maya Sakamoto as Matsuri *Masahiko Tanaka as Rasa/Fourth Kazekage *Soichiro Hoshi as Yashamaru *Masashi Ebara as Maito Gai *Rumi Ochiai as Yuhi Kurenai *Eri Saito as Inuzuka Hana *Seiko Fujiki as Inuzuka Tsume *Eisuke Asakura as Teuchi *Masayo Hosono as Ayame *Hiroaki Hirata as Shiranui Genma *Hiroshi Yanaka as Nara Shikaku *Naoko Matsui as Nara Yoshino *Tomo Shigematsu as Udon & Gamatatsu *Noriko Shitaya as Moegi *Yumiko Kobayashi as Nawaki *Takuma Suzuki as Kato Dan *Yuko Nagashima as Tsubaki *Misa Watanabe as Tsunami *Takeshi Aono as Tazuna *Shizuka Ishikawa as Inari *Akimitsu Takase as Kaiza *Ema Kogure as Naruto's Sexy Technique *Nobuo Tobita as Ebisu & Zetsu *Junko Midori as Utatane Koharu *Hikaru Miyata as Homura Mitokado *Kenjiro Tsuda as Yamashiro Aoba *Nobuaki Fukuda as Akimichi Choza *Taiten Kusunoki as Morino Ibiki *Sayaka Aida as Isaribi *Shinpachi Tsuji as Pakkun *Nozomu Sasaki as Hayate Gakko *Tomoyuki Kouno as Hagane Kotetsu *Tomohiro Tsuboi as Kamitsuki Izumo *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Namiashi Raido *Mamiko Noto as Katsuyu *Takeshi Watabe as Gamabunta *Masuo Amada as Manda *Tesshô Genda as Kurama/Kyuubi *Hiroshi Iwasaki as Shukaku *Hiroshi Naka as Enma *Tomoko Miyadera as Suzume *Taisuke Yamamoto as Young Iruka *Tooru Nara as Young Jiraiya *Mayumi Yamaguchi as Young Orochimaru *Makoto Tsumura as Young Kimimaro *Hisayoshi Suganuma as Young Mizuki *Haruhi Terada as Young Tsunade *Shinichiro Miki as Mizuki *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Kimimaro *Akeno Watanabe as Tayuya *Kenta Miyake as Jirobo *Susumu Chiba as Kidomaru *Shunsuke Sakuya as Sakon & Ukon *Kujira as Orochimaru *Nobutoshi Canna as Yakushi Kabuto *Unshou Ishizuka as Momochi Zabuza *Mayumi Asano as Haku *Tomoyuki Dan as Hoshigaki Kisame *Katsuhiko Kawamoto as Deidara *Yuriko Yamaguchi as Orochimaru (Grass Ninja) *Yuko Satou as Akane :English *Maile Flanagan as Uzumaki Naruto *Yuri Lowenthal as Uchiha Sasuke *Kate Higgins as Haruno Sakura & Udon *Dave Wittenberg as Hatake Kakashi, Gamakichi & Gamatatsu *Stephanie Sheh as Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi & Naruto's Sexy Technique *Kyle Hebert as Inuzuka Kiba & Yamanaka Inoichi *Derek Stephen Prince as Aburame Shino *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Yamanaka Ino & Sarutobi Konohamaru *Tom Gibis as Nara Shikamaru *Robbie Rist as Akimichi Choji *Steve Staley as Hyuga Neji *Brian Donovan as Rock Lee *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *Liam O'Brien as Gaara & Hagane Kotetsu *Tara Platt as Temari *Michael Lindsay as Kankuro *Crispin Freeman as Uchiha Itachi, Ebisu & Rasa/Fourth Kazekage *Quinton Flynn as Umino Iruka *David Lodge as Jiraiya *Debi Mae West as Tsunade/Fifth Hokage *Steve Kramer as Sarutobi Hiruzen/Third Hokage *Jamie Simone as Akamaru *Skip Stellrecht as Maito Gai *Doug Erholtz as Sarutobi Asuma *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Yuhi Kurenai, Katsuyu, Orochimaru (Grass Ninja), Suzume & Young Tsunade *Megan Hollingshead as Shizune, Nara Yoshino, Ton Ton & Akane *Doug Stone as Uchiha Fugaku *Kari Wahlgren as Inuzuka Hana, Young Kimimaro, Uchiha Mikoto, & Tayuya *Brian Beacock as Yashamaru, Zetsu (Light Side), Sakon & Ukon *Michael Sorich as Akimichi Choza, Gamabunta, Jirobo, Zetsu (Dark Side) *Patrick Seitz as Namiashi Raido *Richard Cansino as Kamitsuki Izumo *Wendee Lee as Moegi, Young Neji, Tsubaki *Roger Craig Smith as Kato Dan *Brianne Siddall as Nawaki *J.B. Blanc as Pakkun & Sasori (Hiruko) *Jamieson Price as Senju Hashirama/First Hokage *Peter Lurie as Senju Tobirama/Second Hokage & Kidomaru *Jeannie Elias as Utatane Koharu *Beau Billingslea as Mitokado Homura *Jessica Straus as Inuzuka Tsume *John Demita as Hyuga Hiashi & Hyuga Hizashi *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shiranui Genma *Kim Strass as Morino Ibiki *Jonathan Fahn as Nara Shikaku *Laura Bailey as Mitarashi Anko & Ayame *Lex Lang as Teuchi & Gekko Hayate *Susan Dalian as Uzuki Yugao *Mona Marshall as Inari & Young Haku *Cindy Robinson as Tsunami *Kirk Thornton as Shukaku & Tazuna *Wally Wingert as Kaiza, Yamashiro, Aoba *Sam Regal as Baki *Bridget Hoffman as Isaribi *Lara Jill Miller as Matsuri (ep 216 - 220) *Paul St. Peter as Kurama/Kyuubi *Michael McConnohie as Enma *Richard Epcar as Manda *Brad MacDonald as Young Jiraiya *Steven Blum as Orochimaru *Henry Dittman as Yakushi Kabuto *Kirk Thornton as Hoshigaki Kisame *Steven Blum as Momochi Zabuza *Susan Dalian as Haku *Fred Tatasciore as Gato *Keith Silverstein as Gantetsu & Kimimaro *Michael Reisz as Mizuki Theme Songs "Rocks" sung by Hound Dog is used for the first twenty-five episodes. *"Far Away" sung by Asian Kung-Fu Generation for the rest of the episodes until episode 53. *"Sadness into Kindness", used for the first twenty-four episodes. *"Go!!!" sung by Flow for the remaining episodes. *"Youth's Rhapsody in episode 105 for the next first twenty five-episodes. *"No Boy No Cry" in the rest up until episode 153. *Discord Sateraito") by Japanese rock band Snowkel, used for the first twenty-two episodes. *"Re:member" for the remaining episodes up until episode 203. *"Swaying" sung by Hearts Grow for the remaining episodes. *"Rise" by Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus for the English version of season 1 only. "Haruka Kanata" replaces "Rise" in episode 52, and is then replaced by "Go" in the same way as the Japanese version. :Closing *"Wind" and "Harmonia" sung by Rythem, used for the first twenty-five and remaining episodes respectively. *"Many Times Before" sung by The Mass Missile. *"Mountain A Go Go Two" sung by Captain Straydum, used for the first twelve episodes. *"The First Time I Spoke With You" in the next thirteen episodes. *"Lost Words", utilized for the rest up until episode 141. *"Speed" sung by Analog Fish for the next twelve episodes. *"I'm Always by Your Side" sung by Amadori for the next nine episodes. *"Parade" for the next thirteen episodes. *"Yellow Moon" is used for the subsequent episodes up until episode 190. *"Pinocchio" sung by Ore Ska Band for the following thirteen episodes. *"Scenario" sung by Saboten for the remaining episodes. *The English version use the same openings, and an instrumental version of "Rise" by Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus as the closing theme. all information on the Naruto (Anime) came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_(series)